Bubbles8218 calls Little Hans a Crybaby During Tangled/Grounded
Bubbles8218 Calls Little Hans a crybaby during Tangled/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Cochrane-A. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Bubbles8218 makes Little Hans cry and makes fun of him because of Flynn's death. And then, Kim Newgass and Scott Newgass ground Bubbles8218 and get Rocking Ralph to beat her up. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler make Little Hans some pretzels and root beer to make him feel better. Cast *Julie as Bubbles8218. *Brian as Scott Newgass. *Susan as Kim Newgass. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler and Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *Eric as Rocking Ralph. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Bubbles8218 and Little Hans are watching Tangled, however Bubbles8218 was not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Little Hans starts crying) Bubbles8218: Hans Jr was crying over Flynn's death. You are such a crybaby kindergartner! began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Bubbles8218: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of tornadoes you are, whimping like a loser. Bubbles8218 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Bubbles8218: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Bubbles8218 and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby kindergartner!! Hans starts crying and sobbing and Bubbles8218 laughs at him to: A black background surrounded by flames with Scott Newgass Scott Newgass: (changes to Kidaroo voice) SAMANTHA!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Bubbles8218's home. A bus was seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Scott Newgass: Samantha, how dare you make Hans Jr cry and make fun of him! He was a nice kindergartner from the Czech Republic, and he was six years old. Kim Newgass: I agree with Scott. Scott Newgass: You probably made Hans Jr cry. Kim Newgass: Even worse, you just made fun of him because of what you did to him. Scott Newgass: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Hans Jr cry! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Beauty and the Beast. And for that, Ralph was going to beat you up! Ralph, beat up Samantha. appears Ralph: Prepare for some bleeding! beats up Bubbles8218 starts crying and sobbing Ralph: That's what you get for making fun of Hans Jr. to: Little Hans' bedroom Hans was whimpering, sniffling, whining, sobbing and crying in distraught with tears streaming down his face and spilling from his eyes like a water hose at full blast, His parents are comforting him. Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans Jr. Bubbles8218 got beaten up by Ralph. She will not make you cry. Little Hans: I know, Daddy and Mommy! Flynn's death was the saddest moment!! Mr Heimler: Don't worry, son. We are making you some pretzels and root beer. Little Hans: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me up, Daddy and Mommy. I will feel happy when you make me some pretzels and root beer. Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Little Hans Hans soon had some pretzels and root beer.that Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler made for dinner. Little Hans took a bath and brushes his teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler tucked Little Hans into bed. Mr Heimler: Are you okay, son? Little Hans: Yes. I'm okay, but i am extremely tired. Mr Heimler: I know, son. You are extremely tired and sleepy. Little Hans: I know. Can you please read me a story called Goodnight Construction Site to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. Mr Heimler: Yes, son. Heimler began reading Little Hans a bedtime story the story, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler kissed Little Hans in his forehead Little Hans: Thanks, Daddy. You are always great with reading me a bedtime story to help me sleep peacefully in bed. Mr Heimler: Thanks, son. You sure are very exhausted. A bedtime story will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. Little Hans: Yes. I know. I'm ready to go to sleep. Hans yawned and fell asleep Mr Heimler: Goodnight, son. Category:Bubbles8218's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Cochrane-A